


Yakuza Love

by sakura_no_tenshi



Series: Yakuza love trilogy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_no_tenshi/pseuds/sakura_no_tenshi
Summary: Sakura has been with Indra for 2 years and has been kept in the dark about his families profession. When she finds out will love last?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Indra
Series: Yakuza love trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870102
Kudos: 5





	Yakuza Love

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea of Indra being a mobster belongs to Lesya7@deviantart.com

Sakura had just come home from having a girls day out with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

"I'm home." Sakura called

"In the kitchen." Indra replied

Sakura shut and locked the front door. She leaned down and slipped off her red alligator skin pumps and padded into the kitchen barefoot. Indra was sitting at the kitchen table with his fingers interlocked in front of his mouth with his eyes closed.

"Indra what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Take a seat, I need to tell you something." Indra said

Sakura took a seat next to Indra and looked at him. Indra was thinking about the conversation he had with Ashura earlier that day.

Flashback:

Indra and Ashura were leaving the meeting Kaguya and Hamura had called.

"So how's Sakura doing?" Ashura asked

"She's good. I plan on asking her to marry me." Indra said

"Does she know what our family does?" Ashura asked

"No. She doesn't know what our family does." Indra said

"If you want to marry Sakura brother, she needs to know about our family profession. She needs to know what she's getting into." Ashura said

Flashback end.

"What do you need to tell me Indra?" Sakura asked

"I'm not the perfect guy you think I am." Indra said

"What do you mean Indra?" Sakura asked

"My entire family, myself included, are in the mafia." Indra said

Sakura stared at him with wide emerald eyes.

"If you want to leave I won't stop you." Indra said

"Did you really think that I would give up the last two years with you over something like this?" Sakura asked

"I thought you wouldn't want a monster as a man." Indra said

Sakura pushed her chair back and climbed onto Indra's lap. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I love you regardless of your profession." Sakura said

Indra let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A small smile curled across his lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Indra tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. His tongue slipped into her mouth tangling their tongues together. After a few minutes Indra broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips together, which he broke when he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Besides you aren't the only one with family in the mafia." Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Indra asked

"You know the Yakuza gang Akatsuki?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Indra said

"Their leader Pein is my older brother." Sakura said

"Huh. You guys don't look alike." Indra said

"He's my half brother, same mom different dad." Sakura said

"Ah." Indra said

Sakura nuzzled into Indra's neck happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked

"No. Kaguya is having a party and wants us to come." Indra said

"Formal or casual?" Sakura asked

"Formal." Indra said

"When is the party?" Sakura asked

"In two days." Indra said

"Alright. I'm gonna need to go dress shopping with Ino tomorrow." Sakura said

"That's fine." Indra said

"Have you eaten?" Sakura asked

"No." Indra said

"Alright I'll make dinner." Sakura said

Indra nodded as Sakura got up and padded into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

"Koji and salmon fried rice." Indra said

"Alright." Sakura said

Sakura walked over to the fridge and cabinets, gathered the ingredients, and started making dinner. Once the food was finished she put it on two plates, grabbed the chopsticks, and walked out into the dining room. Sakura placed the plates down on the table and sat down next to Indra.

"Itadakimasu." Indra and Sakura said

After fifteen minutes passed Sakura spoke.

"So what was today's meeting about?" Sakura asked

"Danzo is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Indra said

"That's not surprising. Danzo's always been a nosy little bitch." Sakura said

'"You know him?" Indra asked

"I've heard of him, he's a pain in Akatsuki's ass." Sakura said

"Hn." Indra said

"Do you want desert?" Sakura asked

"No I'm exhausted." Indra said

"Alright. You gonna take a shower?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Indra said

"Alright. I'm going to clean up and the I'll come to bed." Sakura said

"Alright." Indra said

Indra walked down the hall and into their bedroom, opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. He walked into their massive bathroom, walked over to the glass walk in shower, started it and got in.

Meanwhile:

Sakura gathered the dinner dishes, walked around the island and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked into their bedroom and opened their large walk in closet. She walked over to her side of the closet and pulled out her pajamas. She pulled out a lace up red plaid baby doll. She walked back into the bedroom and began to change. Just as she stripped out of her jeans, t-shirt, and bra, Indra came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another towel. They both got dressed, climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning:

Indra's eyes opened as the alarm went off, he looked down at Sakura asleep on his chest, her head above his heart. He turned off the alarm careful not to jostle Sakura, he laid back down for a few minutes before waking Sakura up.

"Baby girl it's time to get up." Indra said

"I'm up." Sakura yawned

Sakura pushed herself up off Indra's chest and stretched. She climbed out of bed and padded into their walk in closet to get her clothes. She put her clothes on the bed. Indra slipped on a pair of black sweatpants, walked over to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." Indra said

"Alright." Sakura said

Indra walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Sakura walked into their massive bathroom, walked over to the glass walk in shower, started it and got in. She grabbed her tsubaki blossom shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair, she grabbed her tsubaki blossom body wash and washed her body. She got out, wrapped a towel around her hair and wrapped another towel around her body. She walked into the bedroom and went to get dressed.

She dried off and got dressed, she put on a teal lace thong, a burgundy lace up velvet crop cami top, a pair of black bell bottom lace up side gothic pants, and a pair of wine red steampunk mummy bondage platform stiletto heel ankle boots.

Sakura walked over to her vanity, pulled the towel off her head, and brushed her hip length black and pink ombré hair. She put her hair up in a high chignon bun and placed a translucent sakura blossom hair comb in it. She opened her black and purple make up train case and pulled out her make up. She put on black pearl shimmering loose eye shadow, blood red metallic liquid eyeliner, pearl blossom blush, and dead end liquid lipstick.

Sakura opened her pink croc skin jewelry box and pulled out a pair of sterling silver dangling garnet leaf earrings, 14k black gold black diamond studs, love's blossom studs, and a 14k rose gold black diamond crescent moon necklace. She placed the sterling silver dangling garnet leaf earrings in the first hole, the 14k black gold black diamond studs in the second hole, and the love's blossom studs in the final hole. She placed the 14k rose gold black diamond crescent moon necklace around her neck and fastened it. She grabbed her rose gold iphone 7 and her short pink leather wallet placing them in her black brocade shoulder purse and placed her purse on her shoulder.

Sakura walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Indra, who was standing at the stove cooking, turned around when he heard Sakura's heels clicking on the floor.

"Hey." Indra said

"Hey. What's for breakfast?" Sakura asked

"Tamago kake gohan and matcha green tea." Indra said

"That sounds great." Sakura said

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Sakura grabbed the teapot and poured the hot water into her cup. She waited for the tea to steep and took a sip.

"So are you going dress shopping with Ino or are you going by yourself?" Indra asked

"I got to call her." Sakura said

Sakura pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Ino. It rang for a few minutes before it was answered.

"Hey forehead." Ino said

"Hey pig. I've got a question for you." Sakura said

"What's up?" Ino asked

"Kaguya is having a party and I need a dress, so I'm going shopping." Sakura said

"Formal or casual?" Ino asked

"Formal." Sakura said

"I'll meet you at the mall in twenty minutes." Ino said

"Alright I'll see you soon." Sakura said

Sakura put her phone back in her purse and finished her tea.

"So what are you doing today?" Sakura asked

"I'm gonna visit Ashura." Indra said

"Alright. I better get going." Sakura said

Sakura stood up, slipped her purse onto her shoulder, grabbed her car keys, and kissed Indra goodbye.

"Love you." Sakura said

"Love you too." Indra said

Sakura walked out the front door, down the hall, into the elevator, and down to the garage. She climbed into a 2018 dark red Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk and headed to the mall. Just as she got out of her car a dark purple BMW M4 convertible pulled up next to her. Ino stepped out and walked over to Sakura.

"What type of dress are we looking for?" Ino asked

"An evening gown, floor length, nothing revealing." Sakura said

"Any specific color?" Ino asked

"No." Sakura said

"Alright let's go." Ino said

They walked into the mall and headed to the dress shop. Ino pulled several dresses off the racks and ushered Sakura into the dressing room. Sakura looked at all the dresses and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day." Sakura muttered

Meanwhile with Indra:

As soon as Sakura left, Indra got up, walked into their bedroom, opened their walk in closet, walked over to his side of the closet, and pulled out his clothes. A burgundy button down long sleeve shirt, a white muscle tank top, dark blue denim jeans, black socks, and a pair of navy blue timberland boots. He got dressed and grabbed his keys. He walked out the front door, locked it, walked down the hall, into the elevator, and down into the garage. He pulled out his black iphone 7 and called Ashura as he climbed into a 2018 black Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk.

"Hello." Ashura said

"Hey Ashura." Indra said

"She left to go dress shopping am I right." Ashura said

"Yeah." Indra said

"Alright I'll meet you at the jewelry store in twenty minutes." Ashura said

"See you soon." Indra said

Indra started the car and headed to the jewelry store. Five minutes after he pulled into the parking lot a dark blue Ferrari 458 pulled up next to him and Ashura stepped out.

"Any specific type of engagement ring you're looking for?" Ashura asked

"White gold or platinum." Indra said

"Alright let's go." Ashura said

They walked into the store and walked over to the engagement ring display case. An employee noticed them and walked over.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The employee asked

"My brother is proposing to his girlfriend and is looking for a ring." Ashura said

"Congratulations." The employee said

"Thank you." Indra said

"Are you looking for anything specific?" The employee asked

"White gold or platinum." Indra said

"Alright we have four rings that match what you're looking for." The employee said

The employee pulled out the four rings and placed them on the counter. He pick up the first ring and showed it.

"The first ring is a platinum band with a cushion cut pink sapphire with a small emerald cut diamond on each side." The employee said

"No, not that one." Indra said

"The second one is a platinum band with a heart shaped pink sapphire and halo diamonds." The employee said

"No, that's not her style." Indra said

The employee put the ring back and pulled out the third ring.

"This one is a 18k white gold band with a round cut sapphire and three round cut diamonds." The employee said

"No blue isn't her color." Indra said

The employee put the ring back and pulled out the fourth and final ring.

"This final ring is a 14k white gold band with a round cut red diamond surrounded by multiple smaller round cut red diamonds." The employee said

"That's perfect." Indra said

"Alright that will be 158,332.50 yen." The employee said

Indra handed the money over, took the ring and left.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Ashura said

"Alright." Indra said

Indra got in the car and drove home.

With Sakura:

"Come on Ino we've been here all afternoon." Sakura said

"Alright these are the last three dresses." Ino said

Ino tossed three dresses over the door. The first dress was a emerald green satin asymmetrical one-shoulder long sleeve mermaid evening gown. Sakura stepped out of the dressing room to show Ino.

"No way. That's not your color." Ino said

Sakura walked back in and tried on the second dress. The second dress was a black floor length one-shoulder evening gown. She stepped out to show Ino.

"No to dark." Ino said

Sakura stepped back in and changed into the final dress. The final dress was a floor length blush pink beaded sequined evening gown with silver floral designs, a sheer back and cap sleeves. She stepped out to show Ino.

"That's perfect." Ino said

Sakura walked back into the dressing room and got dressed, grabbed the dress, and walked out of the dressing room. She paid for the dress and left the store.

"Now you need shoes and your nails done." Ino said

"Let's go then." Sakura said

They walked into the shoe store which was next door.

"What do you think silver or pink?" Sakura asked

Sakura held up a pair of silver open toe ankle strap stiletto heels and a pair of pink velvet platform ankle strap high heel sandals.

"Pink." Ino said

Sakura put the silver heels back and paid for the pink ones. They then headed to the nail salon.

"Do you want to go to the club with me and the girls tonight?" Ino asked

"Sure. Let me call Indra." Sakura said

Sakura pulled out her phone and called Indra.

"Hello." Indra said

"Hey." Sakura said

"What's wrong?" Indra asked

"Nothing. I wanted to let you know I'm going out with the girls tonight." Sakura said

"Alright that's fine." Indra said

"I'll be home soon." Sakura said

"Alright I love you." Indra said

"I love you too." Sakura said

Sakura hung up her phone just as they walked into the nail salon. Ino went to talk to the nail technician, while Sakura went to look at the nail polish. Ino walked back over to Sakura.

"We're both getting a mani pedi." Ino said

"Alright." Sakura said

"Have you picked out a color for your nails?" Ino asked

"Yeah. Have you?" Sakura asked

"Yup." Ino said

Two hours late Sakura and Ino walked out of the nail salon with their nails done. Ino had matte purple nail polish, while Sakura had pink glitter nails with white glitter tips. They walked out of the mall and into the parking lot.

"Alright I'll call you when I'm on my way to pick you up." Ino said

"Alright." Sakura said

Sakura put her bags in the back of the jeep as Ino got in her car and drove off. Sakura got in her car and drove home. She parked her car, grabbed her bags, locked her car, and got into the elevator. She got out of the elevator, walked don the hall, unlocked the front door and walked inside.

"I'm home." Sakura said

"I'm in the study." Indra said

Sakura kicked off her heels and padded barefoot down the hallway. She stopped at their bedroom to put the bags on the bed, and walked down the hall to the study. Sakura walked into the study to see Indra sitting at the desk on his laptop. He looked up when she walked in.

"Did you get your dress?" Indra asked

"Yeah." Sakura said

Indra closed his laptop and stood up. He walked over to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go see your dress." Indra said

They walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Sakura walked over to the bed and pulled out her dress from the bags and showed it to Indra.

"It's beautiful." Indra said

"Thank you." Sakura said

"What time is Ino coming to pick you up?" Indra asked

"She's gonna call when she's on her way." Sakura said

"Alright." Indra said

"You staying in tonight?" Sakura asked

"No I have to take care of something for Kaguya." Indra said

"Alright." Sakura said

Sakura walked into the walk in closet to grab her clothes. She grabbed a black lace thong, a black ruffle double v neck mini dress, and a pair of black cross strap gladiator stiletto heel sandals. She quickly got dressed and sat down at her vanity. She took her hair out of the high chignon bun, curled her hair and then put it in a high ponytail. She grabbed her micellar makeup removing wipes and removed her make up. She opened her makeup case and put on her makeup. She put on black sparkly smoky eye shadow, pitch black eyeliner, pitch black mascara, passion pink blush, and dark red matte liquid lipstick.

She opened her jewelry box and changed her earrings. She put a pair of 14k white gold diamond chandelier earrings in the first hole, 14k white gold black diamond studs in the second, and pink gold cherry blossom studs in the final hole.

Just as she finished putting her earrings in her phone rang.

"Hello." Sakura said

"Hey forehead I'm on my way." Ino said

"Okay I'll see you soon." Sakura said

Sakura's heels clicked as she walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the living room. Indra looked up from his phone and his eyes went wide.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked

"Turn around." Indra said

Sakura did a full turn for him.

"Looks good." Indra said

Sakura smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Have fun." Indra said

"I will." Sakura said

Sakura walked out the front door and took the elevator down to the main lobby and out the front door. Ino pulled up, Sakura got in the back seat next to Tenten and Temari.

"So who is the designated driver tonight?" Sakura asked

"Hinata is going to be the designated driver." Ino said

"How come?" Sakura asked

"Naruto kun doesn't want me drinking." Hinata said

"Ah." Sakura said

Ino pulled up to the club, parked her car, and they went into the club. They walked across the room to the bar and sat down, the bartender walked over to them.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked

"Club soda with lemon please." Hinata said

"Sleepy hollow cocktail." Tenten said

"Blue moon mojito." Temari said

"Purple moscow mule." Ino said

"Twisted pink please." Sakura said

"Coming right up." The bartender said

After the bartender left the girls all turned towards Hinata.

"So how come Naruto doesn't want you drinking?" Temari asked

"I'm pregnant." Hinata admitted

The girls all squealed and hugged Hinata.

"Congratulations." They said

"Thank you." Hinata said

The bartender came back with their drinks.

"Here you go ladies." The bartender said

"Thank you." They chorused

They took their drinks and turned back to Hinata.

"So do you know what you're having yet?" Tenten asked

"Naruto kun and I want it to be a surprise. But I'm hoping for a daughter." Hinata said

"A mini Hinata sounds perfect." Tenten said

"Yeah I think the world would implode if there was a mini Naruto running around." Temari laughed

"True one Naruto is enough." Tenten said

Everyone exploded into laughter. 

"Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to dance?" Ino asked

The girls finished their drinks and headed to the dance floor just as Work from Home by Fifth Harmony ft. Ty. Dolla $ign started playing. After dancing to a few more songs Sakura sat back down with Hinata. The bartender wandered over.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked

"A white chocolate brandy alexander please." Sakura said

"Coming right up." The bartender said

"So why did you and Ino go dress shopping?" Hinata asked

"Kaguya is having a formal party tomorrow." Sakura said

The bartender came back with Sakura's drink and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you." Sakura said

"You're welcome." The bartender said

Sakura turned back towards Hinata and took a sip of her drink.

"So how is everything going with Indra?" Hinata asked

"Amazing. He treats me like a queen and I love him very much." Sakura said

"I'm glad you're happy you deserve it after that disaster with Sasuke." Hinata said

Sakura smiled at Hinata. They turned towards the dance floor to watch the girls and started laughing at the sight. Ino was dancing with Temari on a table and Tenten just got dragged into a dancing competition with three other girls. 

"Do you have the time Hinata?" Sakura asked

"It's 1:30 a.m." Hinata said

"I need to get going." Sakura said

"I'll get Ino and Temari, you get Tenten." Hinata said

"Alright." Sakura said

Sakura and Hinata both walked onto the dance floor. Sakura grabbed Tenten while Hinata grabbed Ino and Temari. They left the club and headed home, Hinata dropped Sakura off first before heading to Ino's place where they were staying for the night.

"Good night ladies." Sakura called

"Good night Sakura." The girls said

Sakura walked through the front doors of the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor and got out. She walked down the hallway to the front door and knocked. Indra answered the door and let her in.

"Did you have fun?" Indra asked

"Yeah." Sakura said

"Who was the designated driver?" Indra asked

"Hinata." Sakura said

"Really. Why?" Indra asked

"She's pregnant." Sakura said

"Wow." Indra said

"Yeah in nine months there is going to be either a mini Naruto or a mini Hinata running around." Sakura said

"Hope it's a mini Hinata." Indra said 

"That's what everybody is hoping for." Sakura said with a laugh

They walked down the hall into their bedroom Sakura grabbed her pajamas from the closet and went into the bathroom to wash off her makeup. She padded back into the bedroom, removed her earrings and got dressed. She put on a black tank top with 'once upon a time... fuck you the end' and a pair of the nightmare before christmas jack, sally, and oogie boogie pajama shorts, climbed into bed with Indra and went to sleep.

10:00 am the next morning:

Sakura opened her eyes to the morning sunlight and blinked before rubbing them. She sat up from her position on Indra's chest while yawning. She got out of bed and stretched, she turned around when she heard the bed move. Indra looked at her with half lidded eyes and she giggled at his sleepy look, she leaned across the bed and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Sakura said

"Alright I'm going to take a shower." Indra said

"Kay." Sakura said

Sakura padded out of the bedroom, down the hall, into the kitchen, and started making breakfast. She made okonomiyaki and miso soup with jasmine green tea. Just as she finished breakfast Indra came out of the bedroom where a pair of dark blue sweatpants. He walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. Sakura brought out their breakfast and sat down next to Indra on the couch. They ate breakfast while they watched t.v, when they were done Sakura gathered their dishes and put them in the sink.

"Wanna watch some movies?" Indra asked

"Sure." Sakura said

"What do you wanna watch?" Indra asked

"The old ghostbusters movies." Sakura said

"Alright." Indra said

Indra got up and put the first movie in and settled back down beside Sakura on the couch. Sakura nuzzled into his side and they watched the movie together.

4 hours later:

The second movie just ended when Indra looked over at the clock, it read 2:00 pm.

"We should start getting ready." Indra said

"What time do we have to be there?" Sakura asked

"Kaguya wants us there by 4." Indra said

"Alright. I'm going to get in the shower." Sakura said

"Alright I'm going to get dressed." Indra said

Sakura padded into their bedroom into the closet, and pulled out her dress, shoes and a pink lace thong. She walked into the bathroom, walked over to the glass walk in shower, turned it on and got in. She washed her hair with her lavender luminescent platinum shampoo and conditioner and washed her body with her relaxing lavender body wash. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She came out of the bathroom to see Indra fully dressed.

Indra was wearing a burgundy long sleeve button up dress shirt, a black silk tie, black dress pants, a black suit jacket, black socks, and black dress shoes. She let a smile curl across her lips.

"You look so handsome." Sakura said

"Thanks." Indra said 

Sakura dried off her body slipped her underwear on followed by her dress and then her shoes. She sat down at her vanity and pulled out her jewelry, she put a pair of 14k white gold pink and white diamond sakura drop earrings in the first hole, a pair of 14k white gold pink diamond studs in the second hole, and a white and pink diamond necklace around her neck. She opened up her makeup and put on pink pearl eye shadow, petal pink eyeliner, waterproof black mascara, rose pink blush, coral pink liquid lipstick, and twilight mist perfume. She took the towel off her hair and dried it. She brushed her hair placed it up in a triple braided bun, she placed a gold hair pin with a ivory cherry blossom and pearl center in the bun.

Sakura stood up and turned to look at Indra.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked

Indra took her hand and spun her around in a slow circle, before tugging her into his chest with a smile.

"You're so damn beautiful." Indra said

Sakura blushed and leaned up to give Indra a sweet kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked

"Yeah let me go grab my keys from the study." Indra said

Sakura nodded and went to wait in the living room while Indra went into the study. He walked around the desk grabbed his keys off the desk and opened the drawer and grabbed the black velvet box that held the engagement ring in it. He walked back out to the living room where Sakura was. They locked the door, took the elevator down to the garage, got into the car and headed to the party.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Kaguya's mansion and walked inside. Indra went to go talk to Kaguya and Hamura, while Sakura spotted her brother and went to go talk to him.

"Aniki." Sakura said

"Imōto." Pein said

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Kaguya wanted to speak with us along with the Senju's and Uchiha's." Pein said

"Ah." Sakura said

"How are you doing?" Pein asked

"I'm alright." Sakura said

"How's mom?" Pein asked

"I wouldn't know." Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Pein asked

"We got into a fight two years ago, she doesn't approve of my relationship with Indra." Sakura said

"Oh my god." Pein said with a shake of his head

"Where's Konan?" Sakura asked

"At home sick." Pein said

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Food poisoning." Pein said

"Damn." Sakura said

Kaguya and Hamura stood up getting everyone's attention.

"I know a lot of you are wondering why I asked you to come here." Kaguya said

"The answer is the Shimura Syndicate." Hamura said

Everyone's attention was now on Kaguya and Hamura.

"We asked you here because every single one of you has had problems with the Shimura Syndicate." Kaguya said

"So we are proposing an alliance." Hamura said

"I can agree with that." Madara said

"I can too." Hashirama said

"Same." Pein spoke

With the alliance agreed to everyone separated and started doing their own thing.

"There is one more piece of business to take care of." Kaguya spoke

Everyone stopped and stared at her in confusion. Indra stepped forward and walked towards Sakura taking her hands in his.

"The two years we have been together have been the happiest of my life and I would love to have the rest just as happy." Indra said

Sakura's eyes went wide as Indra got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside the box was a 14k white gold band with a round cut red diamond surrounded by multiple smaller round cut red diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" Indra asked

"Yes." Sakura said

Indra slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, everyone started cheering and clapping.

"I love you." Indra said

"I love you too." Sakura said

The rest of the night everyone came up to the couple to congratulate them. Pein came up to shake Indra's hand and kiss his sister on the forehead. Around 12:30 Indra and Sakura left the party and headed home. They unlocked the front door and headed to their bedroom. Sakura walked into their closet to get her pajamas while Indra stripped down to his boxers. Sakura walked into the bathroom and washed off her makeup. She walked back into the bedroom took her hair down, removed her jewelry and changed into her pajamas. She put on a black lace pink trim thong and a black silk teddy. She stared at the ring on her finger, she couldn't believe they were going to get married.

"what's wrong?" Indra asked

"I just can't believe we're going to get married. It feels like a dream." Sakura said

"Well I can assure you it's not a dream baby girl. I can't wait to make you my wife." Indra said

Sakura climbed into bed next to Indra, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you Indra." Sakura said

"I love you too baby girl." Indra said

Indra turned out the lights and they settled down and went to sleeping dreaming about their future together.


End file.
